Exit
by BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer
Summary: Exit Music For A Film by Radiohead - They have to escape or it will be Game Over for them. TR/HP Hope you don't like Dumbledore.


By BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer

**Disclaimer:** I can has cheezburger? No cheezburger, no ownz.

**AN:** Songfics haunt me. Gotta love Radiohead. #heart#

Oh, right, and depending on how many reviews I get for this one-shot and the other two I've posted recently, I may or may not post a new chapter for 'To Be Possessed'. If I get enough opinions on these lovely little one-shots, I'll be every so happy and want to write more and I'm currently eying 'TBP'.

_**Exit**_

Harry slept fitfully in his bed, tossing and turning between his red sheets, while his fellow Gryffindors remain undisturbed by his restless shifting. A shadowed form slipped into the room, completely unnoticed, sneaking over to the Chosen One's bed.

_Wake... from your sleep_

_The drying of your tears_

_Today we escape, we escape_

Waking suddenly, Harry snapped open his eyes, feeling someone's lips pressed against his own. Recognizing who it was, he relaxed into the kiss, even going so far as to return it. This wasn't the first time he'd woken to this, but every time it made his heart melt a little more for his lover, his boyfriend.

To think what would happen if anyone caught them at this - a soft hand on his cheek made him realize that he was crying silently.

_Pack... and get dressed_

_Before your father hears us_

_Before all hell breaks loose_

"_Tonight's the night, Harry_," the other wizard hissed quietly, brushing the tears off of Harry's cheeks lovingly. Letting his love help him up, the Gryffindor slipped out of bed, taking his shrunken trunk from under his pillow.

"_I'm ready, Tom_," he hissed back, following quickly when he was led by the hand down the stairs, out of the Tower. They were leaving Hogwarts. After all this time fighting and wishing to remain within her safety, they had to leave, to flee before anyone found out.

They couldn't let the world collapse around them.

_Breathe, keep breathing_

_Don't lose your nerve_

_Breathe, keep breathing_

_I can't do this alone_

Through every corridor, around every sharp corner, Harry mentally cursed his once-mentor for confiscating his Invisibility Cloak. The Marauder's Map had been destroyed in the last Death Eater attack, but that had been so long ago - before Tom had come.

Voldemort had been forced into a corner, forced into using his last remaining horcrux.

Harry had never experienced more pain in his entire life than that day and if Snape hadn't acted so quickly, both of them would have been lost. Even now, he wasn't sure if Snape had known that, but he decided that it didn't matter anymore. Snape was dead.

Feeling as if his lungs were about to implode, Harry leaned against the wall to try and catch his breath, watching as his crimson-eyed boyfriend checked around the corner. The Room of Requirement was being watched, the Entrance Hall was surely locked and warded, and there was a very likely chance that the Second Floor bathroom was also unsafe.

It had been fifteen minutes since they left Gryffindor territory.

_Sing.. us a song_

_A song to keep us warm_

_There's such a chill, such a chill_

"_There's the humpbacked witch that leads to Honeydukes, but all the other secret passageways are blocked or known about by Filch, which means that Lemon Breath definitely knows about them_," Harry exhaled shakily, feeling a little more than panicked. The teenager that was the Dark Lord turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"_Blocked how?_" His voice was low and smooth and was giving Harry wicked ideas, but now wasn't anywhere near the time. They had to get _out!_

"_Well, there's one on the fourth floor, but it's caved in_," he replied before quickly leading Tom to where he'd been told it was. The full-length mirror was cold as they slipped through it, no ripples on its surface once they'd passed through. It creeped Harry out.

His boyfriend was already casting spells to check if there were any wards or traps and how unstable the structure was. Casting a glance behind him, Harry was surprised to see that the glass was the wizarding equivalent of a one-sided mirror. This must have been _such_ a great secret passage.

_"There is a trap, but we don't have much of a choice. Any tampering with it or the rocks will set off the alarm_," Tom explained, glaring at the offending obstacles. Boosting himself up on his tiptoes, Harry directed the Slytherin's face towards him for a soft kiss.

_"If that's the way we have to go, then we've got to try it,"_ Harry murmured solemnly when they pulled back for air, receiving only a derisive snort as his answer. Muttering about foolish Gryffindors, the older wizard focused and cast, which Harry would swear was just him muttering 'up' imperiously. It didn't matter, really, since the rocks shifted until there was a pathway under them, through them.

Not having a chance to question, Harry just hoped fervently that his lover knew what he was doing, dragging him underneath hundreds of kilos of rock that had just been a cave-in.

_You can laugh_

_A spineless laugh_

_We hope your rules and wisdom choke you_

_Now we are one in everlasting peace_

Clambering out of the tunnel, two of the world's most powerful wizards wheezed, barely slowing down as they tore through the underbrush of the Forbidden Forest. Just a little further and they would be out of the wards. They heard shouting in the distance, Dumbledore coming after them.

As fit as the old man was, he wouldn't be able to catch up with them. No one could apparate on Hogwarts' grounds. For once, Harry was very thankful for this fact.

_"What will happen? He won't stop searching for us just because we've escaped his school!"_ Harry gasped out, glad they were so far ahead, but knowing they weren't safe until they'd apparated.

_"I left Old Lemon Head a present,"_ Tom wheezed, pushing himself a little faster. The wards were in sight now. They were making too much noise, but couldn't stop. Their pursuers would be the ones in trouble, especially if they went past the wards after the two wanted wizards.

Slashing viciously through the air in front of them with his wand, Tom cast the Ward Piercing curse, ensuring that they would be able to pass through unscathed. The moment they crossed the now agitated barrier, the Dark wizard pulled his lover, his life, into his arms and apparated away, ignoring the feeling that they had been watched by a billion beady eyes in the darkness.

_We hope that you choke, that you choke_

_We hope that you choke, that you choke_

The search party arrived not five minutes later, a few separating to check the wards, but most of them trying to find any trace of their quarry. Prodding the damaged wards with various spells, they concluded that the damage was moderate and needed to be fixed as soon as possible, but it wouldn't affect the rest of the wards beyond this small area of the forest.

Dumbledore arrived a few minutes later, listening to the reports that were delivered without any prompting. Those on his staff had been trained well. The boys had apparated away safely, it was obvious, but so was their location as it could only be a few places. Very few locations were safe enough for both of them to be on the run, after all.

Retrieving his tin of lemon drops from the inside of his robes, the Headmaster extracted one from its package and popped it into his mouth before pocketing the tin once more. He didn't expect the little candy to dissolve so quickly, but by then it was too late.

The candy had melted the moment it touched his saliva and he had tossed it to the back of his mouth, allowing the poison seeping from within its sweet package to move immediately further into his digestive system.

There were no Healers in the hunting party, no Snape to come to his rescue.

**Game Over.**

_We hope that you choke, that you choke_


End file.
